


Pancakes

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Veronica, and the promise of pancakes. What can go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a **vmlyricfic** challenge and betaed by _insunshine._

Logan walked into the Mars apartment, noticing that the small space smelled like smoke and the distinct smell of burned batter.  This was not the way he wanted to start out a sunny Saturday in July with his girlfriend. 

“Did you ignite an entire can of Pam while trying to cook?”

Veronica scoffed and replied, “Not in the least.  I just had a bit of an accident with breakfast this morning.  Nothing ignited either, thank you very much.  Pam is nonflammable, remember.”

“Whatever the hell you burned, I can smell this _accident_ from outside the complex.  What did you do?”  He began to look around the small kitchen, and finally noticed the fry pans seemed to be covered in burned batter and that the entire stovetop was covered the same manner.  He then turned around to examine the rest of the kitchen and noticed that the sink on the island had a few large bowls covered in batter haphazardly placed inside it.

“Pancakes.  I was attempting to prepare for the World’s Largest Pancake making contest before Hearst started in the Fall.  I figured I needed some hook when the Dean of Admissions talks about my classmates in a few months.  None of my other claims to fame are legal, and I don’t really want my classmates to deduce that I’m the person who solved her friend’s murder, nearly died because of it, and then had to be nearly killed later by another crazed person.”

“I know this, but wasn’t your specialty waffles or cookies?”

“Mom’s was waffles, mine are snickerdoodles.  I was branching out this time.  I wanted something new to pad the ol’ resume.”

“And clearly that didn’t work for you.  I thought I remembered the time your mom nearly killed the waffles—you swore never to eat them ever again.”

“That’s true, but then a _certain someone_ made pancakes for me earlier this summer, and I thought I’d try to eat them again.”

“You’re going to do that, all because I managed to follow simple instructions.  I really do have the world’s best girlfriend.”  Logan walked over to Veronica and placed a series of tender kisses on her forehead.  “Play to your strengths, Mars.  I’m the one with the pancake skills, so why don’t we enter this contest together?”

“ _You_ want to enter this pancake contest with me?  Won’t the preparation keep you from surfing with Dick every morning?”

“It might, but it also means I have more time to spend with you.  I say that the time with you is better spent.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one sucking up to you right now?  I need help cleaning up the kitchen before Dad gets back from Arizona.”

Logan surveyed the room again before replying, “No, you don’t need to suck up to me.”  He reached into the left pocket of his cargo pants, pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number.

Veronica looked at him for a second before he started speaking into the phone.  “Hello, this is Logan Echolls.  I need to have a kitchen cleaned in the next few hours.  Is there someone available to come to the Sunset Cliffs Apartments, number 110?”  He started to nod in agreement with what the other person was saying.  “That’s perfect.  Noon will be fine and the money will be waiting on the counter.  The owner will not be home when you arrive, but there’s a key under the mat.”  He flipped the phone closed and looked at Veronica as she stared at him.

“You just hired someone to clean my kitchen?  Money is really wasted on the rich sometimes.  We cold have cleaned this up together.”

“I know that, but I’d rather take you somewhere else.  If we’re going to enter this contest, this kitchen isn’t going to be good for practice.  Now, the kitchen at the Neptune Grand is much larger, and will give up more room to destroy hundreds and hundreds of pancakes.”

“That also means there are more things for me to ignite, if I want, right?” the blonde winked as she moved away from her boyfriend and headed towards the bathroom.  “I’m going to change before we head over the Grand.”

“Mind if I join you?” Logan asked with a devilish grin.

“If you join me, then the cleaners will have a big surprise when they come in, oh, half an hour.  Stay where you are, or else this lesson at the hotel won’t involve anything remotely sexual.”

“Point taken.  I’ll just sit on the couch, rubbing Back-up, and wait patiently for you to come out of your room.”  Logan was already imagining the fun ways that he and Veronica could use the extra batter they were going to make later, in his suite, with the doors locked.

“I’ve trained you so well,” she said as she slowly closed the door to the bathroom.

“Well, the threat of blue balls is enough to have any man well trained.” Logan, suddenly, hoped that Veronica hadn’t heard that last sentence.  He knew better than to compare previous sexual experiences, especially with Veronica’s recent discovery.  The sound of running water suggested that he was in the clear, but he thought it was best to try and do something else to appease his tiny girlfriend.

Slowly he looked around the rest of the apartment and wondered if having the cleaning service look over the whole place wasn’t a bad idea.  Keith, he remembered, has been busier than usual this summer, and Veronica had been spending more time with Logan to be worried about how neat the apartment looked.

He silently thought his idea was genius, and opened his phone to call the service again.

“Hello, Logan Echolls again.  When your crew comes to the Sunset Apartments, can you make sure that they clean the whole apartment now, not just the kitchen?  Yes, I understand that it will be more expensive, but that’s not an issue.  Please make sure the house is perfect when they leave.”  He listened to the other voice before continuing, “I’ll make sure that everyone is compensated accordingly.  I’ll leave the cleaners the number to my Black American Express card.  That should take care of everything, correct?”

Hanging up the phone again, Logan was proud of himself.  He was going to help Veronica, and himself, with the latest idea.  There was no way that the cleaners would be done before dinner.  He and Veronica could spend a few hours practicing making a perfectly round, and huge pancake, and then enjoy the rest of the day in the presidential suite. 

Letting his mind wander, Logan was jolted back to reality when Veronica finally plopped down on his lap minutes later.  “Miss me?” she asked as she placed a quick peck on his cheek.

“I did, but I won’t be for the rest of the afternoon.  We’re spending the rest of the day at the Grand, no questions asked.”  He pushed her and then himself off the couch, walked into her room, and looked around.

“Where do you keep your bikinis?  We’re going to need one later, as well as something from…”he trailed off as he wondered over to her dresser, “here.”  He pointed at the top drawer, which he believed held Veronica’s underwear. 

“What do we need out of that drawer?  Are you planning on having me shower again today?”

“Today, or tomorrow, it doesn’t really matter.  Before we get to that, though, there shall be pancake making that won’t involve the ignition of anything beyond the point of recognition.”

She signed, “whatever you say, Logan.  I’m at your disposal for the rest of the day, it seems.  For the record, though, I didn’t try to set my kitchen on fire; it just sort of happened.”

“That you are.  Tomorrow, you will never again burn any breakfast item, and we’ll both be extremely happy.”

“Of course…” she didn’t quite know how she found herself in this place, but it wasn’t all that horrible, she realized after picking out a few items from her lingerie drawer that were sure to make Logan very happy.

“Ready for Pancakes 101?” he asked.

“I am.  As long as you’re ready to get very messy in the next few hours.”

“I am, and the kitchen staff will be notified when we arrive.”  


**Author's Note:**

> my prompts were the Worl'd Largest Pancake and the line "Feel like I'm gonna ignite" from I Turn My Camera On by Spoon


End file.
